Luck Be a Lady Tonight
by thenosoul12
Summary: Marinette is tired. Exhausted of pining over a boy who only sees her as a friend. Likewise Chat Noir is starting to think he an his Lady may never be together. MariChat story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What and If

Marinette sat at her desk staring at the computer screen displaying the colorful collage of her crush. Recently she had been trying to put into words her feelings to Adrien, but to no avail. She was nothing but a blubbering mess around the boy and although she knew he thought of her as a friend, he would never think of her as anything more. As this thought struck her Marinette felt the enviable wave of tears start to pour from her eyes. Tikki, noticing her distress, flew up from her resting place on the vanity, landing on Marinette's' shoulder.

"Mari…. What's wrong?" Tikki stroked the hand cupping Marinette's face soothingly.

"It's stupid. I just realized something and I can't believe it took me this long to see it." She said still hiding her face.

"And that is?"

"That Adrien and I will never be together. I'm just wasting my time." The words came out as a chocked sob; it broke the kawami's heart to see her friend and wielder like this.

"Don't say that Marinette! You just need to-"

"NO TIKKI! I'm done. I'm emotionally and physically exhausted from trying and trying and getting nowhere!" this sudden burst of anger surprised Tikki; Marinette was usually such a quite and composed girl. Marinette sniffed wiping her eyes on the hem of her sleeve.

"I'm sorry Tikki, I didn't mean to snap, it's just that…" Marinette let out a sigh,

"It's okay Mari, I just want you to be happy!" said the Kawami snuggling up to the girls tear stained cheek. Marinette returned the tiny embrace then reached for a tissue to clean up her face.

"Besides, really its nothing more than a school girl crush," Marinette clicked through her desktop and found the background delete button, "its time to move on."

 **CLICK**

The many pictures of Adrien flickered once then disappeared. Marinette let out a sigh of relief. Of course it would still be hard seeing him at school and in the magazines and billboards… Geeze! This was going to be tougher that just deleting her computer background. But Marinette felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Even of she never found someone she loved as much as Adrien, she could at least move on with her life.

Tikki flew to the window and peered out at the Parisian night. It was 9pm and it had started to rain.

"Mari don't forget you have patrol with Chat tonight."

"Oh great, so I can get drenched and be shamelessly flirted with!? Super." She knew she shouldn't be so harsh on Chat; he was only trying to flatter her. For just a moment she wondered what it would happen if she returned his advances…wait… What?! Marinette was taken aback by the thought. Chat was a flirt, and he was no doubt just messing around. Of course he was a great partner, reliable, trustworthy, and he did cheer her up…but…what if?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Princesses and Gargoyles

Patrol had gone as per usual for Paris's crime fighting duo. The two leapt from roof to roof, searching the city for any sign of danger, but the city was calm and uneventful that night. The only sounds were the patter of rain and of course Chat complaining about being wet. Apparently his cat like powers also came with an extreme dislike of being soaked. Ladybug couldn't help but chuckle at his cat like tendencies sometimes. Once she had even caught him fiddling with a length of yarn. The thought brought an unconscious smile to her lips.

"And what is making my Lady so happy, on this dreary night?" Chat asked joining her on the tiled rooftop. Well she couldn't very well tell him she had been thinking of him, not like he needed a bigger ego.

"I made a decision today." She said and her smile turned a little sad.

"Oh and would this decision have to do with finally returning my offer of a date?"

Ladybug blushed a bit and looked away, Chat couldn't help but be a little proud that he had brought that color to his Lady's cheek.

"No you silly Chat!" even though she meant it to be playful, Chats heart gave a painful twinge in his chest.

"I decided…I decided that I'm going to give up on my love." She said her smile turning sad again. This was not what Chat was expecting, her love? But she said she was giving up…maybe this means he would have a chance with her after all!

"You see I've liked him for a long time now and although we are friends, its obvious he'll never see me the way I see him." Even though it was raining out Chat could have sworn he saw a tear roll down his Lady's cheek. Chat felt an uncharacteristic anger welling up inside him. Who did this guy think he is? The thought that anyone could possibly reject someone as lovely and brave and strong as Ladybug was, well, unfathomable. Chat moved beside Ladybug and placed a gloved hand gently on her shoulder.

"Listen is sounds to me like this guy is a serious jerk-"

"But that's the thing. He's not. I wish he was maybe it would make it easier but…he's one of the kindest and respectable guy I know." She said quietly not meeting his eyes. Chat didn't have a response to that no matter what she said she was obviously still in love with this guy and once that dunce figured out just how great she was… This whole situation was painfully similar to his own with Ladybug.

"But anyway..." she said finally looking up, the sadness was gone from her expression, "We should end patrol early tonight. There's no sense in us catching sick from the rain."

"If you say so my Lady." sighed Chat, Ladybug gave a little wave then sprang off into the night.

"Guess I should be heading home…" Chat said to no one in particular, then he turned ready to take his normal route home. For some reason even at this late hour, he was wide-awake. He and Ladybug had finished their patrol early tonight and its not like there was anything waiting for him at home. Might as well take the scenic route.

Chat headed towards the spines of Notre Dome. The gargoyles didn't look as menacing as the stories made them out to be, in fact with the water pouring down their stone snouts, they seemed almost…sad. Out of the corner of his eye Chat saw an odd sight from the other side of the river. It was Marinette! What on earth was she doing out at this hour in the pouring rain? Chat pulled out his baton and used the screen to zoom in on the now soaked girl. She seemed to be struggling with the latch of her balcony door. Well he couldn't just leave her out there; he straightened up and gracefully dove off the roof. Better the company of princesses than gargoyles anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys thanks for all the reviews thanks for letting me know about the few spelling errors and more chapters are on the way! I don't own Miraculous Lady bug or any of the characters!

Chapter3: Traps and Doors

Ladybug swung onto her balcony landing gymnast style onto the slippery black raining. Stepping down onto the rooftop she detransformed and the little kawami came zipping out of her earrings to land safely in her palms.

"AWHHHHHH!" Tikki yawned loudly; Marinette tucked her into her jacket.

"Tikki I didn't even use my lucky charm! How can you be this tired?" Marinette questioned although she didn't expect a response. The kawami had already drifted to sleep in the dry confines of her jacket. It was still pouring rain and she didn't care to be anymore wet than she was at the moment. Reaching for the handle to the trapdoor entrance to her room she was surprise to find it locked.

"Just my luck." She sighed under her breath; she continued to tug at the handle, not that it would do any good. But what other option did she have?

"What do we have here?" A familiar voice sounded from behind her, causing Marinette who was still tugging on the latch to let go and fall flat on her backside.

"Chat Noir!?" Marinette stayed put on from her landing spot and tilted her head back to see Chat staring down at her, his face far too close for comfort. For a moment she couldn't move, her blue eyes locked on his green eyes. A water droplet from Chat's hair landed on Marinette hitting her straight on the nose causing her to cringe and break the connection. After that she regained her composure and scrambled to her feet. Had he seen her change back into civilian form? Did he know?

"What on earth are you doing here?" she asked trying not to sound too defensive.

"I could ask you the same thing, " he said with his normal mischievous smirk, "Here I was out on patrol when I see a damsel in distress who seems to be locked out of her house in the pouring rain…" Chat moved a few paces closer. Marinette let out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding. Good he hadn't seen her.

"For your information I am not a damsel!" Marinette replied indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh but on the contrary, Princess" he flashed her a grin, "then tell me how were you planning on getting in?"

"I-uh….well…I could…um-" Marinette struggled to form an answer, but to no avail.

"So is it safe to say you need the help of one of Paris's finest super heroes?" he said striking what he hoped was a heroic pose.

"Yeah I guess so," Marinette smiled, "Would you happen to know one of Paris's finest heroes then?"

Chats 'Heroic' pose faltered, "Oh," he said dramatically clasping his chest "You wound me Princess!"

Marinette burst out in laughter only to cover he mouth in case her parents heard. That would be the last thing she needed!

"Well if you're going to help me, could you do it before I catch cold?" said Marinette shaking the water from her bangs.

"Of course Princess," Chat moved to the trap door and knelt down beside it.

"How are you going to unlock it?" Marinette asked, genuinely curious, maybe he could pick it with his claws?

"CATACLYSM!" a magical light flashed and Chat touched his finger to the latch that immediately crumbled into dust.

"Chat?!" Marinette whacked his shoulder.

"Me-Ouch! Hey what was that for!?" Chat stood up again rubbing his shoulder, it hadn't really hurt but he was dramatic.

"It might be open now but now I wont be able to lock it ever!" Marinette knew she was over reacting a little, seriously who could get up onto her roof anyway other than herself and….oh no…

"Oh dear!" Chat said not looking in the least bit remorseful, "I guess that mean I can come visit you whenever I want then!" he said with a sly smile.

"Uh- huh." Marinette replied nonplused.

BEEP!

Chat's ring gave out a warning cry alerting him he only had four minutes remaining before he changed back.

"Well Princess, that's my cue!" he gave her a little two finger wave, "But don't worry I'll come back to visit you soon!" he winked then ran and jumped straight over the raining.

"Great. Now he knows where I live and that my door is open." Marinette muttered.

"Marinette!" Tikki called from inside her jacket "Lets go inside I want to go to bed!"

Marinette sighed and opened the door. She had a feeling she would be seeing that chat a lot more often now. Oddly enough, it didn't really bother her.

"What am I thinking?" she mumbled as she climbed into bed, hair in a towel and wrapped in her fuzziest robe.


End file.
